A Star Up In the Sky
by RoZeVe
Summary: Kikyo helps Kagome destroy the jewel and Naraku, everything should be fine, but Inuyasha finds himself at a loss. And now he must go through the test of time to find his love. Slightly OOC/Canon Pairings/New characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea. No copyright infringement intended, all recognizable settings and/or characters belong to their rightful owners.**_

**Chapter 1: The wish **

_*~.:.~*~.:.~*_

**K-POV:**

The sun was high in the afternoon, and yet again Inuyasha had run off to go find Kikyo. When was that _dog_ going to realize that all she wanted was her revenge and ultimately his death? She was dead for goodness sake! But I was also at fault. I loved him, even when he seemed to care about me as much as one cares for the very ground they step on.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango, always the caring friend asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Sango." I gave her a meek smile for good measure, but even I knew it wouldn't fool anyone.

And that's when the air changed. it was a sudden drop in temperature that even I felt. I stood instantly from my spot on the grass, grabbing my bow ready to protect my friends with it and my life. Lights that clearly belonged to lost wandering souls rose from behind the trees east of us.

"Kikyo!" We all said at once. Of course, why else would all those souls go to one spot like that? We all began to run towards the lights.

"Wait, Kagome, what if it's a trap like last time. You know how clever and devious Kikyo can be when she wants something." Miroku voiced

"But what if Inuyasha's in trouble? We must go and see."

"You're right, but we mustn't be blind and impulsive like Inuyasha is."

I glared at the trees hoping Kikyo could feel it burn a hole into her skin. My hand tightened around my bow, as my vision blurred and the scene changed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were no longer in front of me, soul collectors surrounded me. My hand was out stretched to pet them as they drop souls into my awaiting hands. But the souls refused to enter my hungered and needing body. I was seeing what Kikyo was seeing! It wasn't my body but hers. But what did this mean? Why was I seeing this?

"_I'm becoming weaker and weaker as the days go on, Kagome. Your soul leaves me for good. I have only mere hours left on this earth and there is something you must do for me Kagome! You must do it for Inuyasha!"_

"K-kikyo?"

"_Listen to me Kagome. The jewel is almost complete. The last shard lies within my body. You were not able to sense it for I have hid it from you." _I clutched the jewel around my neck; it had only one shard left. Naraku was sure to show up once we put the jewel back together. But we had to find a way to destroy it before he got a hold of it.

"What must I do?"

"_You must wish for the jewel to disappear. It is the only way of destroying the shikon no tama without bringing a destructive fate for anyone."_

"How will this help Inuyasha? How do I know you're not lying to me Kikyo?"

"_You must trust me Kagome. Now come, go through the barrier and meet me, together we will destroy the jewel."_

I blinked rapidly as the scene changed back to Miroku and the others. Without a second glance back and with the shouts of my dear friends to return, I ran through the barrier just beyond the break of some trees. The air inside the forest seemed thick almost a liquid as it seeped into my lungs. I cursed my weakness. _She's dead and yet she can create this barrier, while I find myself overwhelmed with the spiritual power surrounding me. _The deeper I got into the forest the harder it was for me to move, to breathe, and to think. In what seemed like hours I soon came to a stop as I spotted her. It wasn't quite like looking into a mirror, being her reincarnation it was expected, but she looked more aged, wiser, and stronger. She had a woman's body, charm, and attitude. And as if to add more to insult, she was powerful, for a dead person.

"You came." she smirked. I looked at her warily trying to keep my ragged breaths down. "Do you remember our time, in that cave I mean?" I simply nodded remembering how fragile she looked and how much I wanted to help her, for Inuyasha's sake, and her own as well.

"Since then the part of your soul that allows me to roam this earth as a living person has become less mine as time goes on. No longer do the lost souls of those who were once living keep me here. I need them to survive but it seems my purpose as the jewel's protector is closely nearing it's end. And with that I know I can destroy the jewel before anyone get's their hands on it." Those were the most words I have ever heard from her in a single response.

"Kikyo, why do you need me?"

"Haven't you been listening. I'm dead. The only way to destroy the Shikon no Tama is to wish something upon it. But it could only grant death, power, or destruction. Not life."

"Is that truly your wish? To live? For what purpose." I knew her purpose, but I needed to hear it. Inuyasha.

"Do you love him?"

"I…"

"That's it I don't have a purpose. Kagome don't you see that all I ever wanted was a normal woman's life. I didn't chose this. It chose me. I wanted to live in the village with Inuyasha. I wanted to wash his clothes, cook his meals, make his futon, heat his bath, I wanted to be his wife and mother to his children. And when the opportunity seized itself I fell for it deeply. He was going to become human for me he said. He was going to give me the life I wanted. The life of a normal ordinary woman. And I suppose you know the rest. After that day when he left my side to go save you I realized that even after death I was to always be the jewels protector and nothing more. But what I'm asking is that you help destroy the jewel, and I know you love him maybe even more than me. And what I need you to do will be hard but Kagome, I promise you I will make things right."

She then explained to me of what was to happen. And as if to pain me more she told me that Inuyasha did love me, I had to smile through my tears, _of course he wouldn't show it, not to me, but yet everyone else saw it… _snapping out of my thoughts and still trying to concentrate and breathe I asked her to go on. The last bit of information was what pained me the most.

"Do you trust me, Kagome?" she offered her hand to me. And with a nod I took it gently. Her touch was cold as I had learned awhile back but even so it still took me off guard.

"Yes."

_*~.:.~*~.:.~*_

**I-POV**

"Kagome!" I cursed under my breath. _I leave for awhile and when I come back she's gone! That baka! Didn't I tell her to stay near Miroku or Sango? Oh I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! _I sighed out loud, who was I kidding I wasn't really angry as I was worried. What if she's hurt or something? Knowing her clumsy ass she probably tripped over a rock or something and bumped her head! _Or maybe worse, what if a demon was creeping up behind her and being the space head that she can be sometimes she didn't notice until it was too late! Or maybe even worse! what if Naraku or that bastard of Hakudoshi…._

"Kagome! KAGOME!" A low growl escaped me, taking out my tetsusaiga I used it to cut the trees ahead of me in anger. "Where are you Kagome" I frowned. Sniffing the air I paused. There was two new scents in the air all of the sudden. I knew that scent! It was Kagome! But the other scent hit me…. Graveyard soil.

"Kikyo" I ran as fast as I could towards them. Just beyond a few brush I found them. A bile rose up my throat and I saw red. Kikyo had Kagome pinned to a tree, Kagome looked paler than usual her eyes half closed and she had tears running down her discolored cheeks. "Kikyo!" I roared to my once beloved now enemy since the day she tried to kill me. "Let her go!"

"Now, now Inuyasha I'm not hurting her. I'm actually keeping her alive at the moment. All I want to do is help"

It made sense now. It was the part of Kagome's soul that was helping her.

"What do you say I kill you? I'm sure you would help then!"

"Why do you speak to me in such an ill manner, Inuyasha? Have you forgotten me completely? Have I truly been replaced\?" I looked away in anger

"Of course not, I will always remember you Kikyo, but I can't just stand here knowing that you are hurting Kagome! Now move before I destroy that clay body of yours"

"Do you hate me now?"

"Yes." Her laughing response was cold.

"I fear your hate will only grow larger as time goes on"

"What do you mean?"

It all happened so quickly I couldn't register how I hadn't noticed. Naraku came out just ahead of where we were. Without any words he attacked. Kikyo told me the jewel was complete and that if I wanted Kagome to live I was to keep Naraku away and kill him. Kanna came out of the shadows holding an infant. _Could that be his heart? Of course, it had to be, that's what he wanted. More power and he needed his whole body to do that including his heart._ In his now usual form Naraku attacked me his long demon arms and tentacles shot out towards Kagome and Kikyo. Using my Wind Scar I blocked his attack. Jumping up I slashed at him. I cut him in half but he then reassembled his body laughing and taunting me. As usual he was all show. And I was about to prove that to him. Running towards him once again I was going to attack when from behind me one of his arms grabbed me. Then another and another. Until I was bound. _Dammit all to hell!_ _I won't let him win! _

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's familiar boomerang cut me free. Miroku was with her o Kirara's back.

"Thanks Sango, quick. Take care of Naraku! I'll get the infant."

"Kanna!" Naraku ordered she then gently put the infant down and turned to me with her mirror.

"Ha! I know what that mirror does! You aren't taking my soul Kanna so surrender now!"

"Is this truly what you want? Wouldn't you prefer to be dead and feel nothing, just like me." her child's voice and monotone sound chilled me. "The priestess will soon be gone. Your friends will also die and eventually so will Kagome. And you a poor immortal fool will live all alone for the rest of your existence. So tell me hanyou, is that what you want?"

"Shut-up and I'll kill you quickly!" I pointed my sword towards her. What was she talking about?

"Killing me will not change the future Inuyasha."

"Just because you sound stupid right now does not mean I'll spare you, so cut the crap already!" I roared and lunged towards her. Tetsusaiga clashed against her mirror and it glowed brightly and soon I heard a crack. I watched as the small mirror broke in half and she also seemed to shatter with it. I smiled in small satisfaction.

"You will soon wish death Inuyasha." she whispered and closed her eyes. She almost looked angelic then. I turned to the infant.

"Do you have any last words Naraku's heart?"

"My, my Inuyasha. I see love conquers all, is a shameful lie." the baby laughed silently. "But I wonder if you will have the strength and nerve to go on." he giggled.

"Keh! Just cause you're a baby does not mean I won't kill you."

"So naive."

"Inuyasha!" I turned and saw Sango and Miroku still trying to keep Naraku down. I growled feeling wary leaving the infant here. So I picked the akago up and he then laid his head against me and began to laugh. I placed him near Kikyo and Kagome looking at Kagome. I frowned. _This is going to end. It has too._

With every attack we countered he had another thing up his sleeve. "Give up Naraku! We have your heart, it's over!" Miroku shouted. I knew he wanted to use his wind tunnel but the simeosho were there and there was no way we were letting him do that to himself, I knew he was doing this for his father and his father's father, who died because of the curse Naraku had placed on them, the Wind Tunnel. I looked over at Sango. She was fighting her hardest I could tell her little brother was in her mind set. I remember, she wouldn't eat or speak, for days after he had been killed by Naraku. But then one day as we were all surrounding a small fire one night she then stood up with a look of determination. She was going to make sure Naraku was dead, even if it was the last thing she did. And I had the memories of the betrayal, he had made me think Kikyo was behind. I had lost the only person I loved, and by her own hands I was sealed with an arrow to my chest upon that sacred tree, and she, by the hands of my greatest enemy, had died still protecting the jewel as it was burned with her body. Then, came Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, the girl who came through the well who started all this and who captivated me. And now because of Naraku she was in danger.

Just as I was going to block another attack from Naraku, he froze and I hesitated as well. Slowly he turned towards Kikyo and Kagome my eyes shifted towards them as well, still trying to keep an eye on him.

"You wench!" he glared and began to move forward. My eyes widened as I saw what was happening. Kikyo was holding Kagome from behind. Her arms keeping her up right as they both pointed an arrow to the infant.

"Don't come closer Naraku! The jewel is complete now and all that's left to do is wish it to disappear. And in doing so also killing you." Kikyo said.

With what seemed the greatest rage he lunged forward ready to take the jewel and their lives. Kikyo whispered something to Kagome who still looked weak and she nodded. I didn't think as I went after Naraku trying to stop him from whatever he was planning on doing. Kikyo shouted to Kagome to do it and the same bursts of light that had occurred when the jewel was shattered lit the sky. Kikyo then pushed Kagome aside quickly taking the bow and killed the akabo. And just like that Naraku was dead and the jewel was gone.

"Kagome!" I ran towards her but stopped in my tracks. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, she's gone." Kikyo whispered. She was all of a sudden aged, looking older than her sister. Her heart also had a beat.

"What? What's going on" I demanded.

"The wish she made, was that the jewel never existed."

"What does that have to do with her being gone?"

"Listen Inuyasha, the jewel never existing meant that I never had to be it's protector, I never died, you never got sealed upon that tree, you never met your friends" I looked behind me and they were gone. Everything was gone we were in Kadea's village. in front of the sacred tree "Meaning Kagome never came through that well, you never met her. She's gone now. It's only you and me."

"No!" I shouted and ran away towards the well._ No! No, no! _When the well came to view I instantly jumped in. I landed at the bottom, and disappointment crushed me like a boulder. I clawed at the ground in thinking it would get me to her. Get me to five-hundred years into her time.

"She knew, this would happen." I looked up to Kikyo. "But she still decided to go on with it, all to keep you safe." _That baka! She shouldn't have! I could have taken care of myself! Kagome! Why? _"But, she told me to tell you that she….." a grim smile appeared on her lips. "That she loves you."

"Why? Why would she… I could have…"

"You couldn't have. It was the only way to let this end. Inuyasha, I truly love you and I know I must let you go so that you can be happy, with her, with Kagome. So listen to me closely Inuyasha." I nodded. "You, _will_, see her again, it will just take time. All you have to do is not forget her. Remember her Inuyasha. She sacrificed all her memories of your times together in hopes that you loved her the same and would go to her. And all you have to do is-"

"Forget? How could I? I could never! Stop saying such stupid things!"

"I hope you don't Inuyasha. I really hope you don't"

*~*.:.*~*

A/N: That was my attempt at a fighting scene! I know not the best but I tried. It might be the last one because this is a romance story. (: Be honest? I promise it'll get better!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea. No copyright infringement intended, all recognizable settings and/or characters belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N: WARNING- There is some lemony goodness down below so if you're not into that be warned. Its not THAT important unless you count something but okay enjoy ****J Also extra A/N at the bottom so see ya soon**

_**Chapter 2: Expensive**_

_*~.:.~*~.:.~*_

**IPOV:**

I let the upbeat music fill my head, just beats and lyrics that didn't make half sense. But I would be lying if I said I didn't feel like a badass for knowing English. And thus being able to read English thing, write in English, and listen to English music. Smirking I turned the music up in my expensive sprtos car, and adjusted my equally expansive sun glasses. Yeah, I was an asshole but the only difference between from any other asshole was that I had the looks, the money, and the brains.

I guess that was the perk of having lived for about five hundred years, give or take a few. I had lost track after I had to hide from the world. I was still a hanyou and these stupid ears didn't help. But then, as if by night, all demons came out of their hiding holes and exposed themselves. So I also exposed myself as the only hanyou in the world. I had scuffed at the irony. First I was an outcast a hated un-pure bastard, and now I was admired.

And through the years something kept bugging me. I had went through a century of depression. I remember that I knew something back then that I didn't know now. Day in and day out, I would remember every aspect of her. Her voice though a once sweet sound as my mind would reassure me, was the first thing to fade. And every time I fought, it would be for her. Just to live and survive for her. Where she was? I had no idea by then. And then I couldn't remember her face. That's when I started finding comfort, in other women's arms., just to fill that void. The stupid ache in my heart that wasn't supposed to be there.. But it would always feel better when I was with them. Had I ever known what her body felt like? I was comparing the women I slept with , with someone I couldn't remember. Someone, I doubt, I had ever been with. But she was mine, she had to be. _"Don't forget."_ that old woman had said. Forget who? What was her name? _Kagome. _At least I hadn't forgotten her that yet. But where she was I had no idea. Or when she was? I also remembered that she smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. She had brown eyes and long dark raven hair.

I had to laugh at how obvious it was that. I only remembered that. I looked over at the woman next to me. She would have to keep repeating her name, I had no idea what it was. I had simply chosen to forget. She had long dark hair, not quite _her _shade, and brown eyes. But she smelled of wild flowers.

"I've never been with a demon before." she purred reaching over the console, placing her well manicured hand on my arm.

"Then you came to the right person." I smirked and continued to drive.

I watched with desire as she swayed her hips seductively ahead of me. We were at her place. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. I had met her at the bar, she was with a group of friends and she all of a sudden came up to me. I said hello, and she said she wanted to fuck. As a gentleman who was I to deny her? Her tan skin almost glowed in the florescent lights. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me. I breath in her scent.

"Mmm…You're so big." she moaned against me feeling my arousal. I rolled my eyes.

"I know" I smiled. I pulled her to the floor under me.

"Here?" she questioned. I answered her by kissing her forcefully and placing a hand on her warm, wet, core. She cried out as I pushed her panties aside and roughly entered two fingers inside her. I pumped my fingers in and out of her until she reached her climax and her muscles clenched onto my fingers. Taking my pants off I pulled her more to me. Out of my wallet I took a condom and after putting it on I thrst myself into her. Imagining it was _her_ under me. As I closed my eyes it was_ her_ I was feeling,_ her_ who was making those noises when I pressed there,_ her_ begging me for more, _her_ scent I smelled,_ her _clawing at my back, _her_ who was loving me tonight, even if for just a second.

Once I opened my eyes I saw it wasn't her but the girl reached her climax and with a final thrust I soon followed. What a life. I left her place as quickly as I could later that night. I drove home. And as usual she would be expecting a call that would never come, I would move on and find another dark hair brown-eyed beauty.

I woke up to the stupid sun seeping through a small opening in my imported curtains. I looked around my room of the apartment I owned. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulling the covers back I stretched.

"Fuck, I need a life." I chuckled to myself and got dressed. I put on the usual dress pants and button up. I didn't have to dress up so up tight I was after all an architect, having my own firm, and it being famous worldwide and all I could dress however the fuck I wanted to. But I know nothing makes a girl bite her lip more than a well dressed man, an expensively well dressed man.

It was well around eight in the morning. People would be waiting for me so I decided to leave, taking my Aston Martin.

My day dragged on as it seemed I got new pitches for new buildings that would be done in the US, but that required me to have to travel over seas get the location expected, check in with the state for approval, and then start the actual designing and building. It was almost lunch time and I was getting hungry, and just as I was about to leave some one stops me.

"Inuyasha!" I sighed heavily, it was _her_.

"Yes, Ayame?"

"I just got informed that you are needed at the Akino Site."

"Why can't some else take a look at it?"

"No, I'm sorry you're the only one who knows this so well. They said the problem was mainly a structure fail."

"Then why do they need me?"

"They might ant to re design a piece of the building for better look."

"You know this too why don't you go." I challenged her green eyes. A smile appeared on her small pink lips. And with a wave of her hand through one of her childish fire red pigtails she said

"A girl needs her lunch break. I'll be back in a while k' boss?" I stammered who did she think she was? In her small skin tight skirts with that little slit, with her white blouse slightly open showing her cleavage, barley there but nice and firm. I watched as she sashayed her way out of the office. What a bitch. But I liked her, god only knew how her marriage worked out. Her husband was a prick, not even an attractive one. Ever since that event a while back, it was black tie and champagne type, he had rubbed me the wrong way.

"Keh, wolves." I ,uttered under my breath and left to the stupid site.

Once I arrived I put my hard hat on and got to work the top floor was going to be changed so that all the electrical wiring going through would be easy to fix if anything were to happen. We also opted for a different division of the floor just for kicks it seemed after staying awhile expecting progress I left satisfied with how smoothly things went now I was going to eat.

I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt and pulled at the collar. I racked my head of a choice of food but quickly decided on a fast food restaurant. I parked my car and alked in, my stomach growled when I smelled the salty, grease filled, chemically based, and fattening food. I ordered my food and sat. Playing with the wrapping of one of the straws I wasn't paying attention so when that girl with the short brown approached me and spoke, I wont lie, it scared me to death and back to life.

"Are you Inuyasha? As in Inuyasha Taisho?" she was just a high school kid. So I decided to be charming and gentleman like.

"Yes, that'd be me how could I help you?"

"Oh my gosh my friends will never believe me! Wait right here!" I stared at her blankly as she left. _Well that was odd._ I thought as my food came, I was in the middle of a big bite of my burger when the girl tapped my shoulder. I heard a giggle and a hushing sound. I turned covering my mouth with a napkin.

"Wow, it is him." a girl from the small group said

"I told you I saw him Yuka" said the first girl I met.

"But you're always lying Eri, how were we supposed to believe you?" said another.

"Am not Ayumi!" Eri said.

"Ok you guys, awesome we saw him now let's leave him alone." _She _said. Ever since I had turned hadn't been able to look away. She was beautiful. With dark raven hair I had one too any times imagined running my fingers through and brown eyes like the ones I pictured starring into. "Sorry to bother you um, Mr. Taisho." her pale skin seemed so soft I wanted to touch it.

"Okay, well bye now. Come on you guys." she said after a long pause of me starring at her with awe.

"Wait!" I stood up. I retreated slightly when I realized I shouted that too loudly. "I mean have a nice day?"

"You too." she said and kept walking out the door. Her friends followed her. _Have a nice day? What was that? _I ran after her.

"Hold on, do you um come here often?" I realized too late how stupid that sounded. She smiled and laughed a little which caused me to smile like a fool.

"Yeah its kind of our hang out place."

"Mind if I join you guys tomorrow?"

"Wow really?" Eri gushed. I gave her my best smile and wink. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Would you mind if I came?" I asked her

"Why does it matter it's a public place."

"Right" I felt rejected. "Well see you guys tomorrow same time?"

"Sure." Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all said in unison.

"Great bye Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and oh sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Don't know how you ever could never said it."

"Don't mind her. Her boyfriend just broke up with her,"

"Yuka!" she protested. And pulled her away.

"Bye!"

I laughed at the little antics and went back to my car, I still didn't know her name, but that didn't mean I still couldn't dream of her. And I did so vividly that, the next morning I was actually fucking happy to wake up.

_A/N: Yes it's OOC so hope that's okay? Wait why am I asking? Anyway to those couple of people that put me on their alerts THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Yeah it was a few but that feeling I got when it happened was AMAZING J so please review let me know what you think? _


	3. Author's Note

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea. No copyright infringement intended, all recognizable settings and/or characters belong to their rightful owners. **

**__****THIS IS KIND OF LONG BUT IF YOU READ IT YOU GET SOME ANSWERS IF NOT GO TO THE BOTTOM FOR A ONE SENTENCE SUMMARY.**

___*~.:.~*~.:.~*_

___A/N: Please forgive me, this apology is long overdue. I understand if people have forgotten of this story that I wrote almost three years ago. I really did not intend to stop writing it. I really loved the idea and quite frankly I just lost the love I had for writing. A lot has changed for me since I last updated this story._

___My plan is to continue and possibly re-write/edit the first two chapters I have already posted up. Sorry if some of you were disappointed that I never updated but I'm pretty sure most have forgotten about this or have left FanFic and those who have an alert on the story will probably never see this. BUT, I still write this for you- whoever that is- and for myself as well. _

___As many things have changed for me, I think my writing has as well. So bare with me. If you're are still interested, give me a week from now and you will see something new from this story and eventually the end._

___-Rose_

___*~.:.~*~.:.~*_

_****__I SUCK FOR LEAVING THIS UNFINISHED AND WILL CONTINUE THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!_

**_COMING SOON:__ CHAPTER THREE OF "_**_A Star Up In The Sky" _**_! _**

**_Sneak Peak: _**_ "Fine, I guess giving you my name won't hurt. It's Kagome."_

_ And at that moment when her soft pink lips formed the sound of her name, something inside me began to whisper in chorus to her name. This was her the girl the old woman had begged me not to forget. Five hundred years had passed since I've last seen her. And though my whole life had been leading up to this moment, I began to feel sick._

_ "I have to go. Excuse me." and I ran._


	4. Chapter 3

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea. No copyright infringement intended, all recognizable settings and/or characters belong to their rightful owners. **

___*~.:.~*~.:.~*_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**I-POV:**_

_ The following morning, I just couldn't help but feel sort of energized, and for the first time it wasn't because I had yet again conquered. No, this time it was simply because I had a good dream for once._

_ Usually I always dream of the same old hag, with her weak and shaky voice and equally shaky body. ____Don't forget.__ And behind her in that old forest, I would see a raven haired girl running behind her. ____Kagome! __I would scream out her name, because for some reason I knew that was her name, she was the one I was living for. __I would run after her, and though I was half human, my demon half was not enough to catch up to her. And finally, when I could almost feel the heat radiating from her skin, a burst of light would shoot out from my chest stopping me in my tracks as it would be both alarming and painful. When the light fades and my eyes adjust I see her jumping down this well, and as per usual I want to wake up at this point because what happens next hurts more than the light. _

_ She disappears down the well. And somehow I know that if I can just get to the other side she will be there, and everything that I have lived for will be there as well, because deep down I know I love this woman. So I keep clawing and I keep digging, my hands bleed and though it's a dream, I swear I did this before and the pain I feel is graciously familiar. And finally I feel the bottom give and as though my heart is that very ground it burst__s__ open, and disappointment and despair fill the well __to__ the very top. And I let it drown me because I have failed. _

_ This time though, I dreamt of __the girl from yesterday__, __I wasn't tormented by the dreams of that raven-haired girl that could very well be dead__. __I might have missed her a lifetime ago. Or maybe she just wasn't real, I probably made that old hag up and that girl, just to keep me sane through all those ages of evil and darkness._

_ Once at the office Ayame, was the first to stop me. __A__s always. _

_"Inuyasha!" she sang in her irritating child voice she always put on and quite frankly sometimes I just think it's natural._

_"Yes Ayame?" I smiled._

_"Oh!" she took a dramatic step back. "So the rumors are true!" she gasped out. I rolled my eyes._

_"What are you talking about? What rumors?"_

_"Well, the people from downstairs said you actually smiled." I frowned at her words._

_"They're mistaken it was a smirk."_

_"That's what I said, but you just smiled at me. So what, was the girl that good? Or was it a three way this time? __Gross, but no that couldn't be it.__ Oh wait! Were they Twins?! You __dog!__" by the end I was growling so much I gave myself a headache, or maybe it ____was__ her damn voice._

_"Shut. UP! AYAME!" I roared I looked around to find everyone staring. "My office! NOW!" I watched her eyes widen and she ended it with a glare and stomped off. "The rest of you, get back to work. I apologize for the... out burst." I turned on my heel and went to my office to have a talk with Ayame._

_"Geez, what's wrong with you! It was just a joke." she sneered_

_"Look Ayame, __the only reason you're here is because of your father, don't make me forget that."_

_"Oh Inu. Stop being such a drama queen. You're just as bad as Kouga!"_

_"Ayame" I said in warning._

_"Right, 'Don't compare me to that animal'. Blah blah blah. Look I'm sorry, I was just joking. And I'll tell you what, I won't tell Kouga you yelled at me if you let it go?"_

_"Keh, as if he scares me but deal, I rather not have him puff his chest at me. And worst of all I rather not see you cry when I kick his teeth in." she rolled her eyes at that one. _

_"Why do you guys hate each other so much anyway?" _

_"__We just do. Now, to keep you from asking anymore annoying questions, I'm just fucking happy. Is that too much to handle?"_

_"__Sure." she said and left me alone for the rest of the day much to my surprise and gratification._

_ As I made my way downstairs to leave this place, the old man at the reception desk yelled out to me. "It's so good to see you this happy Master!" I always asked him not to call me master but he just never quit. This time I just smiled and waved __I was in a hurry after-all. I was going to go see that girl again, though she resembled the girl from my dreams a little too much, she wasn't her, couldn't be her. According to my messed up dreams, the girl that __disappears__ through the well is the love of my life, my heart would have told me if it was her. It had to. And though I don't know why I am going back, I don't want to sleep with her, if I did she would have already been in my bed last night, and besides she's just in __high school__. __What was I doing? If it's not the girl of my dreams and I don't want to have sex with her why did I come back? _

_ I looked up from my seat __in the fast food restaurant, I had arrived earlier than I did yesterday in hopes to spend more time with her. Though the only reason I could think of why I was here, was because my gut was telling me this girl was my next step to finding Kagome. _

_"Kagome" I whispered to no one. That was the first time I ever said her name out loud, it left a small ache in my chest._

_"Excuse me sir?" a small voice said lightly next to me, I looked up expecting to see one of her friends and instead was met with and employee._

_"Yes?"_

_"Sorry to bother you but we have to start cleaning up soon, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

_ I looked around one more time, and realized I had been here for hours, just waiting, no one else sat here except me. It was dark outside, and __she never came. For some reason, this little fact angered me. I got up abruptly knocking the chair down and walked out. I slammed the door of my car a little too hard and drove home a little too fast as well. She never came. Did she not know I was looking for the love of my life, that for five-hundred years I have lived with this void of my love's touch, a touch I don't even know if I ever experienced, a warmth I don't know if I ever felt, and she didn't come. She was the key! I knew for a fact now that she was, my gut was never wrong._

_ The door to my apartment was slammed shut as well, I went to my cabinet and pulled out a bottle of liquor. The first swig brought comfort, the second brought heat, the third brought anger, the fourth brought sadness, the fifth brought silence until I slept._

_ My dream was once again different from the usual, I saw Kagome. I couldn't see her face because of all the steam in the room, she was naked, and I immediately put my fire rat robes around her, she had been in danger, and I was saving her from a demon that wanted her. I looked down at her and thought, "You idiot, I was so scared I was too late,"_

_ I woke up groggily the following morning and groaned. What ____was __that? That couldn't have been a dream, it felt like a memory almost, like it had happened once before. But why did I just now remember that? Why now?_

_ At work__ a high school called asking f I could come down to check out the grounds for a new library they wanted built. I agreed and decided to drive down the same day to start drawing plans for them, as I drove I couldn't help but think; "Wouldn't it be something if this was that girl's high school?" I laughed at how funny that would actually be. _

_ Once at the school the principle showed me around to the library and explained that if the library could just be expanded that would be great but if it needed to be rebuilt that would be fine as well, but it had to stay under budget as well. I rolled my eyes, I hated budgets, they never let me work comfortably, but agreeing I was left alone to measure and look around and decide on something. I sat at a table in the library and pulled out a blue-print to begin. I was so engrossed with drawing that I didn't notice a human approach me._

_"I thought you didn't look like a student." I looked up to see the most beautiful brown eyes in the world._

_"Huh?" I responded, then I realized I should be angry at her, so I glared. "What do you want? I'm busy. If it's an autograph, forget about it."_

_"Listen here, I just came over to say hey, no need to act tough. And I also came to apologize for yesterday, sorry I didn't show up, I had to go straight home after school." she said sounding a little agitated in the beginning and ended sounding apologetic._

_"Yesterday? Oh that's right! You're the girl from the restaurant the other day. Keh, no worries I didn't even remember. As busy as I am of course." I smiled, play it cool inuyasha no need to reveal the __disappointing__ day that __yesterday__ was to this ____girl._

_"Oh, well. Then that worked out." she looked down blushing. Crap!_

_"Well let's make up for it want to sit down?"_

_"Sure" she smiled._

_ We began to talk for a while about my work and what she wanted to be, though as unsure as she was, she knew what university she wanted to go to. Then the topic changed to my demon half, __apparently__ she had questions, though usually the questions annoy me, as I'm the only half demon left, but her questions were of my past. I was __reluctant__ to answer seeing as my past was what I wished to forget. Though she didn't press for answers I did tell her some things, like how it was to survive and the fact that I had a brother. That one shocked her. She knew about me through magazines she shyly admitted but never once did they mention my brother. I told her how now only she and I know the truth, though I didn't tell her that I was the on__e to kill Sesshomaru, just that he died many years ago._

_"So are you ever going to give me your name? Or is it too much trouble?" I finally asked._

_"__fine__, I guess giving you my name won't hurt. It's Kagome."_

_ And at that moment when her soft pink lips formed the sound of her name, something inside me began to whisper in chorus to her name. This was her the girl the old woman had begged me not to forget. Five hundred years had passed since I've last seen her. And though my whole life had been leading up to this moment, I began to feel sick_

_"I have to go. Excuse me." And I ran. _

_ I collected my stuff in a hurry, my heart was beating my head was yelling "____Don't forget__". And I __couldn't__ get out fast enough. _

_"Wait! Inuyasha!" I heard her yell behind me as I got into my car._

_I drove away, not looking back for fear of seeing her standing behind me. _

___*~.:.~*~.:.~*_

**_A/N: Ok! So yeah that's the end of chapter three. Let me know what you think. (:_**


End file.
